


Loopholes & Logic

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001





	Loopholes & Logic

"I'm coming, geez, keep your pants on," Victoria Hughes grumbled, stumbling to answer the frenzied pounding on her front door. "Travis? What the heck, man? What's wrong, did something happen? It's two AM."

Her best friend burst into the room, wild-eyed and waving the Seattle Fire Department handbook. "I found it, I found your solution. I read the handbook cover to cover, twice, and it's right there in black and white. See, here it is, chapter 17, subsection 3, paragraph 6... 'no department members may engage in a personal dating relationship between supervisor and subordinate..."

"That's your answer? That's what you found? You drove over here and woke me up, raving like a madman to tell me what we already know? G'night, Travis, " Vic said wearily.

"Would you quit moping and let me finish so you can bask in my research genius? Gaahh, so impatient! Now, listen to this part, 'family members, including but not limited to spouses, siblings and children, should not serve in the same chain of command unless authorized by the Fire Chief or their designee.' See? Right there! That's a loophole you could drive the aid car through!"

Vic blinked, "But we're not family."

"But you could be!" Travis grinned and raised his left hand, tapping his thumb against his ring finger.

Running her hand through her riot of curls, Vic squinted at him, then suddenly snatching the book out of his hand, she grabbed for her purse and keys. "I've got to go, lock the door behind you!" She hollered over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Travis. You're a genius, Travis!" he called after her. She turned back, grabbed him by the cheeks, smacking a kiss on his forehead before dashing off down the hall.

 

Flipping on his porchlight, Lucas peered through the peephole to see a shivering, pajama-clad Victoria pacing barefoot on his front steps, muttering and waving a book, reminding him of some television evangelist preaching to his front porch. "Victoria? What are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning and freezing out here," he asked.

Vic turned, seeing him standing there in the doorway, wearing only boxers, looking adorably puzzled with his sleep-tousled blond curls standing up in a dozen different directions. She met his gaze and said, "Marry me."

Before Lucas had a chance to reply, she pushed past him and he mutely followed in her wake. "Hear me out, okay, just, it's all right here in the handbook," she thrust the open book at him, nearly knocking the wind from his chest, before resuming her pacing. "A supervisor and subordinate can't date but a married couple can serve in the same chain of command if authorized by the Fire Chief. That's you. I can't believe you didn't know that rule... unless, unless you did and you aren't interested in making use of it, not interested in getting married again... married to me. I just, uh, I should go. I'm sorry."

Lucas just stared back at her, then wordlessly turned away, walking off into the darkened house. Blinking back tears, Vic watched him go, then reached towards the doorknob. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned back to see Lucas reenter the room.

Shaking his head, he said, "I should have known that before I could ask, you'd be telling me what to do. Again." He smiled wryly as he flipped open the tiny box in his hand, revealing a large radiant-cut diamond set in a platinum band.

Wide-eyed, Vic looked from his face to the ring and back again. "You, you were planning to ask me to marry you?" she whispered.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "Of course I was. In the morning. I bought the ring earlier today, well yesterday now... after I reread the handbook and found the loophole. As you can see, it's up to the Fire Chief's discretion, and well, I am the Fire Chief and I most certainly approve," he said with a lopsided grin.

Vic waved a finger at him, "First, don't you even roll your eyes at me again, mister, and second... ask me." She launched herself at him. "Ask. Me."


End file.
